


atop the tree

by peachsneakers



Series: 31 days of deceitber [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Deceitber 2019, Fluff, M/M, Moceit - Freeform, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Deceit helps with last minute decorations.
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: 31 days of deceitber [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559476
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	atop the tree

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "decorations"

"Oh, triple fudge brownie!" Patton curses, staring up at the tree. Deceit rounds the corner, frowning at the sight of his boyfriend helplessly entangled in Christmas lights.

"What's wrong, Patton?" He asks. 

"Oh!" Patton jumps, his face reddening. "I didn't see you there, Dee. Nothing's _wrong_ exactly, it's just-" He fidgets. Deceit waits patiently, determinedly showing no trace of amusement on his face.

"It's these darn Christmas lights!" Patton blurts out, not a minute later. "I can't get them untangled for the life of me." He shakes his arms, demonstrating his predicament, and the lights jangle against each other.

"Would you like some help?" Deceit asks. Gratitude blooms on Patton's face.

"Oh, would you?" He asks, collapsing on the couch. Deceit sits next to him, carefully prying the tricky loops of lights apart and freeing his boyfriend. It takes longer than he expected, Patton is well and truly trapped.

"I'm impressed," Deceit says mildly, still untangling. "How did this happen?"

"I have no idea," Patton admits, his face still the color of a sunrise. "I thought I was untangling them pretty good, but then-" He gestures.

"Well, there you go," Deceit says, carefully handing over a tangle-free garland of Christmas lights. "No tangles in sight. If that's all-" He starts to rise, but Patton stops him with a gentle hand.

"Would you like to help me finish?" Patton asks shyly. "I'm almost done."

"Well..." Deceit hesitates. The puppy dog expression on his boyfriend's face decides him. "All right," he capitulates. "What do you need me to do?"

"String these round the tree," Patton says. "While I try to find the star that goes on top." Patton returns to a box labeled 'Decorations' that Deceit hadn't noticed. He carefully settles the lights on the tree's branches, ensuring they aren't stuck on the ornaments already adorning the evergreen. His cheeks glow when he hits the yellow snake-inscribed ornament so recently added, as well as the green one painted with a kraken. Acceptance still feels so _new_ , and he's not willing to do anything to jeopardize that.

"Here we go!" Patton says in triumph, holding a slightly battered gold-painted star aloft. "I knew it was in there somewhere."

"Can you get it?" Deceit asks. Patton fidgets.

"Actually, I was hoping _you_ would," Patton says. "It just- it seems fitting."

"I think I'm too short, Pat," Deceit admits. Patton clasps his hands together around the star and beams.

"Not if I hoist you up!" He says.

"Are you sure you can support my weight?" Deceit asks dubiously. Patton nods, looking determined.

"Go on," Patton encourages. "Climb up on my shoulders."

It feels like he's climbing a mountain, Deceit reflects anxiously. But Patton won't let him fall. If he knows anything, he knows that much. Patton transfers the star up to him when he's settled firmly on Patton's shoulders, and it's with shaking hands that he sets the star on the very top of the tree.

"Yay!" Patton cheers. "We did it!"

It is a trifle unsteady, Deceit's return blep, but it's still _there_ , and it remains as he falls back on the sofa, joined by a giggling Patton.

"It looks nice," Patton says. 

"Lovely," Deceit agrees.

He's not looking at the tree.


End file.
